Tekken Chatroom: To ease boredom
by XiaoyinFan1
Summary: The tournament is finally over, and the fighters are experiencing boredom while waiting for the next tournament. Jin made a chatroom exclusive ONLY for the fighters. Want to know what they have on their minds? What are they talking about now?
1. Chapter 1 Office boredom

Jin: FatalLightning  
Xiaoyu: SweetFighter  
Lili: Princess101  
Hwoarang: BloodTalon  
Asuka: BeatyouUp  
Steve: BoxingFreak  
Leo: Gun_Roses

In this chapter, the youths will first use this chatroom.

Chapter 1: Boredom in the office.

(FatalLightning has signed in)

FatalLightning: What the hell? I'm the only one here?

(BloodTalon has signed in)

FatalLightning: Oh dear ...

BloodTalon: Kazama! You still owe me a rematch!

FatalLightning: You haven't given up yet, even here at the chatroom, you still challenge me?!

BloodTalon: It makes sense!

FatalLightning: Doesn't ...

BloodTalon: Does!

(BoxingFreak has signed in)

BoxingFreak: Did I miss something?

FatalLightning: Hey, tell your bestfriend to leave me alone!

BoxingFreak: Dude, you destroyed his bike. =_="

FatalLightning: But I wasn't the one who did it!

BloodTalon: Then who? Your twin?!

(SweetFighter has signed in)

SweetFighter: Hey! Nobody talks like that to my Jin!

FatalLightning: Hi Xiao ..how are you?

SweetFighter: Pretty good, you?

FatalLightning: Bored, until Hwoarang showed up ...

BloodTalon: Hey!

(Guns_Roses is signed in)

(Princess101 is signed in)

(BeatyouUp is signed in)

BoxingFreak: Wow, 3 entries at one time.

MonaguesquePrincess: Hi guys.

BeatyouUp: Oi Hwoarang! Nobody messes with my cousin but me!

SweetFighter: LOLZ ...O.o

FatalLightning: Great, another intruder.

Guns_Roses: Early chatroom hours, there's a fight already?!

BoxingFreak: You bet there is!

Princess101: Haixt, boys just won't grow up...

SweetFighter: Right ..

BeatyouUp: *thumbs up*

FatalLightning: Xiao!? You too?

BloodTalon: Hey! Kazama started it!

BeatyouUp: Which Kazama?

BloodTalon: The freak one ...

FatalLightning: OI! I'll come there if I have to!

Guns_Roses: I'll have no comment on that one. But still, I agree on Lili ...

BoxingFreak: I can't just accept I'm totally immature like them!

BloodTalon: Steve! I thought you were my best friend!

FatalLightning: Got you there Hwoarang ...

Princess101: I'm back, just got back from Sebastian ...what's up?

SweetFighter: Lili, explain to them why they aren't grown up men?! :((

FatlLightinng: Xiao!

BloodTalon: Lili!

Princess101: *ehm ehm* They are 20 plus years old, yet they still tend to have a 5 year-old you-stole-my-candy fight.

Princess101: NOW TELL ME WHY NOT!?

BloodTalon: It's not a candy! It's my BIKE!

BoxingFreak: Lolz ...damn straight ...

SweetFighter: Well, my Jin could always replace it with a better one.

SweetFighter: Right Jin?

FatalLightning: What? No way, like the one I have!?

Guns_Roses: All this boy fights making me come to them and throw them somewhere.

BeatyouUp: Let me take care of that ...

BoxingFreak: Ow Eleonor ...

FatalLightning: :O

BloodTalon: huh?

BeatyouUp: Eleonor?

Princess101: Who is it?

SweetFighter: Who's Eleonor?

Guns_Roses: O.o ...

Guns_Roses: I'm gonna kill you for that Steve.

BoxingFreak: LOLZ ...

BoxingFreak: Eleonor is the real name of Leo ...

SweetFighter: WHAT!?

FatalLightning: No way! Really?

Princess101: Cute name though x3

BloodTalon: girl?

BeatyouUp: ELEONOR!

Guns_Roses: I'm coming for you now STEVE!

Guns_Roses: You'll regret this!

(Guns_Roses signed out)

BloodTalon: Lolz, I always known Leo is a girl, but her name ...

BeatyouUp: ...let's say ...to far from her appearance XD

Princess101: If I'm going to have a baby, I'll name her Eleonor!

SweetFighter: Yeah ..along with a surname 'Hwoarang' *laughs*

Princess101: :O Xiaoyu!

FatalLightning: Hahahaha! I can't imagine ...nice one Xiao!

BloodTalon: I would ...like that ...

BoxingFreak: Oh no ... *scared*

BeatyouUp: You scared Lili for Hwoarang?

BoxingFreak: No! That's not it! I hear hard knocks on my door ...!

BeatyouUp: ...

FatalLightning: ...

SweetFighter: (blank)

Princess101: tsk tsk tsk ...

BloodTalon: I'll always remember you, Steve.

BoxingFreak: WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT LIKE THIS IS MY LAST TIME!?

Princess101: Lolz ...you just revealed the thing that Leo possess.

BoxingFreak: So? It's true right?

FatalLightning: I'll give you a tip: Bandai Namco ...

Boxing: Still don't get it ...

BeatyouUp: Pin head. It's Leo's contract to Bandai Namco, yet you blew it.

Princess101: Now you get it ...?

(after 10 minutes ...)

SweetFighter: I'm back! Is Steve back too?

FatalLightning: Nope not yet. WHere have you been?

Princess101: Aw! Jin asking Xiaoyu where she have been! Isn't that sweet!?

FatalLightning: Huh?

SweetFighter: What?

BloodTalon: Hahaha! Now they are acting as if they know nothing XD

BeatyouUp: Hahaha! Perfect for each other ...I'll say.

SweetFighter: Lolz. As I was saying, I just came back from watching my fav anime.

FatalLightning: Really? The ones that we used to watch when we were young?

SweetFighter: *gasps* JIN! How did you know!?

BeatyouUp: AND they even know each other VERY WELL! Hahaha!

BoxingFreak: Hey guys ...

BoxingFreak: T-T

BloodTalon: What's up dude?

BeatyouUp: Hey, you alright?

BoxingFreak: Me?

BoxingFreak: OF COURSE NOT! Leo just kicked my ...well...you know where

FatalLightning: OW!

BloodTalon: Imagine Xiaoyu doing that to Jin. HAHAHAHAHHAHA

SweetFighter: Hey! I'm not like Nina with those bad habits!

BoxingFreak: Hey! My mom doesn't do that ...anymore ...

FatalLightning: Trust me, this morning, she just did that to Lars ...

BeatyouUp: OHHHH! hahaha! Poor Lars!

BoxingFreak: Well anyway, I promised I won't tell anyone one thing about her ...

BloodTalon: What?

FatalLightning: What?

SweetFighter: WHat?

Princess101: What?!

BeatyouUp: What?! XD

BoxingFreak: I TOLD YOU I PROMISED NOT TO!

Princess: Oh come on Stevie, she's not here XD

BeatyouUp: LOLz, Lili persuading Steve ...

BloodTalon: Persuade me ...

SweetFighter: O.o

FatalLightning: You suck ...

BloodTalon: Hey! I just did the Pirates of the Carribean thingy! Don't think something malicious!

BeatyouUp: Yeah yeah, that one. Back to Steve, what is it!?

SweetFighter: We promise we won't tell! *doll eyes*

FatalLightning: I want to see Xiao in doll eyes! No fair!

SweetFighter: Jin, you can always see me doing doll eyes x3

BoxingFreak: Oh men! Alright! Here it is!

BoxingFreak: ...

BoxingFreak: Leo is wearing dresses...

BloodTalon: That's it?

FatalLightning: Hmpf , right.

Princess101: I can imagine her in a dress ...

BeatyouUp: True...

SweetFighter: That's no secret!

BoxingFreak: You don't understand! She's wearing a MAID DRESS!

SweetFighter: WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?

FatalLightning: O.O ...oh dear ...

Princess101: NO FAIR! I'm the only one here that WILL wear a dress!

BeatyouUp: Shut it Lili.

BeatyouUp: But ...OH MY GOODNESS! Hahahahaa!

BloodTalon: Hahahahahaha! When?!

BoxingFreak: Just now, when she entered my room.

(Guns_Roses is signed in)

BoxingFreak: Oh crap!

Guns_Roses: What now?

BoxingFreak: Uhh ...nothing?

FatalLightning: Welcome back Leo.

SweetFighter: Jin?

FatalLightning: Yes Xiao?

SweetFighter: Where's my senior 1 picture where I was wearing a maid dress?

FatalLightning: ...

FatalLightning: I ...didn't ...uhhh ...I don't know!

SweetFighter: I just opened my album, then I found out my picture was gone.

BloodTalon: OHHH! Kazama! Don't tell me you fetish women with maid dresses!

Princess101: That's not it Hwoarang ...

BloodTalon: Oh ..what is?

BeatyouUp: My stupid cousin likes ...uhhh loves ...Xiaoyu.

Guns_Roses: Why are you talking about maid dresses all of the sudden?

FatalLightning: Hey! It's not like that! leave me alone!

FatalLightning: AnD I'm not stupid!

SweetFighter: ...

SweetFighter: Jin? Is it true?

SweetFighter: I want to know ...

Guns_Roses: Uhh ...guys?

(BoxingFreak has signed out)

FatalLightning: ...

FatalLightning: Meet me at the mansion today Xiao.

(FatalLightning has signed out)

SweetFighter: WHAT!? That's it?!

Princess101: Just go to the mansion Xiaoyu!

BeatyouUp: And if my cousin does something inappropriate, let me know.;)

SweetFighter: Uhhh ...

SweetFighter: Thanks guys ...

(SweetFighter has signed out)

Princess101: Oh I wonder what's gonna happen next ...

Guns_Roses: Oi! Will the two of you explain to me what happened here?

BeatyouUp: Sure. My cousin is hitting on Xiaoyu that he took the maid picture of Xiaoyu to keep for him...

Princess101: It's his fetish ...

BeatyouUp: Hey, it's not like that ... put it this way ...

BeatyouUp: OBSSESSION .. XD

Guns_Roses: But ...Xiaoyu has the MOST obssession over Jin...

Princess101: Right, but now they're even.

Princess101: Where is Hwoarang?

BloodTalon: I'm here, my princess. x3

Guns_Roses: MY PRINCESS?

BloodTalon: I was just lazy to type.

BloodTalon: OOps! Master Baek calling me to train! See you!

BloodTalon: See you tomorrow princess ;)

(BloodTalon has signed out)

BeatyouUp: Haixt, gonna sign out too.

Guns_Roses: Last thing!

Guns_Roses: Did Steve said something when I was gone?

BeatyouUp: Nope! Nothing at all!

Guns_Roses: -_-" alright. I'm gonna sign out!

Guns_Roses: Bye Asuka!

BeatyouUp: Bye Eleonor! XD

Guns_Roses: What the!?

(BeatyouUp has signed out)

***What will Jin tell Xiaoyu? Why did Steve suddenly signed out? Is Hwoarang hitting on Lili? Will Leo beat the crap out of Steve... again? Will Asuka stop calling Jin 'stupid' ? Find out...**


	2. Chapter 2

I** didnt know somebody would love this story XD., I actually came up to this when I was bored; I guess the boredom was worth it XD. Hahahaha! So I'm adding characters now. Thanks for the reviews XD. I'm accepting add-ups by you guys, if you somehow want me to improve this to make this more interesting XD.  
**

**Chapter 2: The issue XD**

Jin: FatalLightning  
Xiaoyu: SweetFighter  
Lili: Princess101  
Hwoarang: BloodTalon  
Asuka: BeatyouUp  
Steve: BoxingFreak  
Leo: Guns_Roses  
**New!  
**Christie: Fashionista123  
Nina: Purple99  
Lars: RedKnight

(FatalLightning has signed in)

FatalLightning:I'm such a loner!

(SweetFighter has signed in)

SweetFighter: I'm here x3

FatalLightning: Xiao! How are you?

SweetFigher: Happy :D

(BoxingFreak has signed in)

BoxingFreak: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!

SweetFigher: ...

FatalLightning: Hey! What's with the long Oh?

BoxingFreak: What happened last time I logged out?

SweetFighter: Oh, Leo kept asking why we were talking about maid dresses XD

FatalLightning: XD

BoxingFreak: What the hell did you say?!

(BloodTalon has signed in)

BloodTalon: Nothing much, I think Asuka and Lili did'nt tell her.

BoxingFreak: I'm so GONNA BE DEAD at LEO's HANDS ...

(Fashionista123 has signed in)

Fashionista123: Oh at last! I made it!

BloodTalon: Christie?

Fashionista123: duh ..who do you think? Dragunov XD

SweetFighter: Hahahaha!

FatalLightning: *tumbles on his chair* I CANT IMAGINE DRAGUNOV HAVING A NAME LIKE THAT!

(RedKnight has signed in)

RedKnight: That is so way out of his league.

BloodTalon: Hey Kazama! Mind telling us what happened to you and Xiaoyu back there?

SweetFighter: Well ...we ...

RedKnight: make out?! :O

FatalLightning: UNLCE! No! We didnt!

BoxingFreak: Then what?!

(Princess101 has signed in)

(BeatyouUphas signed in)

Princess101: You always copy me Asuka!

BeatyouUp: And you think I'm like Zafina to know ...

FatalLightning: Well ...we actually ... uhhh ...played ps3

SweetFighter: Played Tekken 6 at his room ...

BoxingFreak: huh?

RedKnight: uhhhh ...

BloodTalon: (blank text)

Princess101: WTH?

BeatyouUp: Seriously?!

SweetFighter: Like what are you expecting huh?!

Fashionista123: That you two will make-out?

FatalLightning: =.=

FatalLightning: I told her I love her ...

FatalLightning: And we are a couple ...Officially

SweetFighter: Jin! I thought we'll tell them SOON!

BoxingFreak: OMG!

BloodTalon: Hahahahahha! AT LAST!

BeatyouUp: Cliche ...but ...

BeatyouUp: This is the first time I've seen Jin this romantic!

Fashionista123: Jun was right XD

RedKnight: So as Zafina ... XD

(Guns_Roses has signed in)

BoxingFreak: *gulp*

Guns_Roses: Let me guess ...Jin and Xiaoyu are couples

Princess101: Damn straight!

FatalLightning: Is that really obvious?!

SweetFighter: Oh my goodness XD

BloodTalon: Well, that only leaves me and Lili XD

Princess101: Ugh ...

BeatyouUp: Jin, you know that I have the right to beat the crap out of you, right?

BloodTalon: And I have the right to mess your life?

FatalLightning: The only persons that have the rights are my dad and grandpa ...

BloodTalon: whatever!

BeatyouUp: Jin, is it true you are hitting on Xiaoyu when you were highschool?

Princess101: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH HHH

BoxingFreak: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH HHH

BloodTalon: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOHHHH!

Guns_Roses: OOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGG GG

(Purple99 has signed in)

Purple99: Do I have to shoot their computers off?

FatalLightning: I would love to but, no thanks

Purple99: OH! *pouts*

BoxingFreak: MOMMY!

FatalLightning: Momma's boy ...

BloodTalon: Like you're the one to talk ...

FatalLightning: Hmpf!

RedKnight: Psh!

Purple99: Hi Lars, how's your ...uhh ...

RedKnight: DONT ASK!

RedKnight: Because of you I got absent at work ... =.=

FatalLightning: I had him take leave ...

Guns_Roses: Where is Steve?

BoxingFreak: I didn't tell them! I SWEAR! I SUPER SWEAR!

Guns_Roses: Huh?

Guns_Roses: That was random O.o I was just asking if how's your ...uhh you know ...

Purple99: No way ...you did THAT to STEVIE BOY?

Guns_Roses: Yes, and I have reasons

BoxingFreak: =.=

Purple99: Maybe that's why he has been at his bed today ...

BoxingFreak: I learned a very important lesson ...

BoxingFreak: Don't mess up with a spelunker ...

Princess101: Hahahaha!

Fashionista123: I'm back! Just answered Julia's call .. wazzup ...?

Fashionista123: Oh welcome Nina and Leo!

Fashionista123: I mean ...Eleonor ...

Guns_Roses: WTF!? *glares at Steve*

BoxingFreak: LEave me out of this!

Fashionista123: Huh? Why? Isnt that your real name?

SweetFighter: I have to say ...Leo hates calling her at her real name ...

Princess101: But it's CUTE! x3

BloodTalon: Like you!

BeatyouUp: Hwoarang, please stop talking nonsense ...

FatalLightning:Yeah, just tell Lili! Its so cliche ...

BloodTalon: Yeah yeah!

BloodTalon: DO you like me Lili?

(Princess101 has signed out)

BloodTalon: Oh crap ...

BoxingFreak: Hahahaa! You got DUMPED!

BloodTalon: BRB ...

Purple99: Where is he going?

BeatyouUp: Beats me ...

Guns_Roses: So Nina, why did you suddenly decided to join the chatroom?

Purple99: Well .. I got bored ...

Purple99: Anna always play a prank on me ...so I dump her on a garbage bin ...

BeatyouUp: OH SNAP!

BoxingFreak: Imagine doing that to Jin XD

SweetFighter: Hey!

Fashionista123: Sometimes I wonder ...

FatalLightning: Wow, she does?

Fashionista123: Oh you Kazama! I'll beat you!

BeatyouUp: What did I do!?

RedKnight: Not you ...Jin ...

FatalLightning: HEh ..

BloodTalon: JGB

BoxingFreak: WHat's up?

BloodTalon: I called her ...

BeatyouUp: Then ?

BloodTalon: She ...said something in French ...

FatalLightning: I'm expert in translating, just tell me...

BloodTalon: Uhh .. I don't quite understand, because she talked so fast and the accent, so ...alien!

SweetFighter: Like Yoshimitsu?

BeatyouUp: Yoshi isnt an alien!

SweetFighter: But he looks like one!

Fashionista123: You need an advice!

BloodTalon: I need it! BAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDLLLLYYYY!

SweetFighter: Well, since Nina is the oldest here, she'll give you some ...

Purple99: Gosh, am I really that old?

SweetFighter: No! What I mean is ...nvm ...

Purple99: I don't know much about romance ...I even hate men ...

RedKnight: That's the reason you kicked me?

BoxingFreak: For planning an assassination for me? T-T

FatalLightning: Lolz ...

Purple99: But I didnt right steve? XD

Purple99: As for you Lars ...you're correct ..

RedKnight: Hey!

BloodTalon: I dont care! I need it!

FatalLightning: One word Hwoarang

FatalLightning: HARDWORK

BloodTalon: That's two moron...

Fashionista123: It's one! Its a compound noun you idiot!

BeatyouUp: I guess that's effect when you are not really studying hard ...

SweetFighter: like you?

BeatyouUp: Hey!

FatalLightning: Whatever Hwoarang, you are stupid.

FatalLightning: Muhahahaha!

BloodTalon: OHH! meet me at 5 Kazama!

BeatyouUp: Me?

BloodTalon: Not you!

FatalLightning: Be my guest..

(BloodTalon has signed out)

Guns_Roses: SEriously, do you really need to say that?

SweetFighter: Jin, what did I told you about being mean to Hwoarang?!

FatalLightning:But he started it!

BoxingFreak: You destroyed his bike!

Purple99: LOLZ ...

FatalLightning: But I ...nvm ..besides he needs something to throw his bad issues.

Fashionista123: So, fighting is the way to do this?

FatalLightning: YHUP!

Purple99: Haizt ,,,sometimes I wonder how Jun raised you.

FatalLightning: Hey!

Fashionista123: Well g2g, Eddy calling me to train!

(Fashionista123 has signed out)

Guns_Roses: I'm gonna sign out too ...

Guns_Roses: Oh and Jin, tell us what happened after ... :)

FatalLightning: Sure

(Guns_Roses has signed out)

SweetFighter: WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE ENCOURAGING THIS?

BeatyouUp: Because it's gonna be fun XD

(BeatyouUp has signed out)

SweetFighter: Whatever. Jin, I'm going with you at five

FatalLightning: But Xiao ...

(SweetFighter has signed out)

Purple99: She's just caring for you.. that's all ...

RedKnight: Yah Jin, you know how Xiao will feel when you got beaten up

FatalLightning: Thanks, I guess I'll leave then

FatalLightning: I have to get ready and pick Xiao x3

FatalLightning: See yah ...

(FatalLightning has signed out)

Purple99: Sorry for uhhh ...you know Lars XD

RedKnight: =.= ...yeah, I know its a bad habit of yours ...

Purple99: Hahaha!

BoxingFreak: I thought you dont do that anymore =.=

PUrple99: Hahhaa!

(BoxingFreak has signed out)

(RedKnight has signed out)

Purple99: Lalalala, I'm left ...what to do?

Purple99: so silent ...

Purple99: Nah... I'll log out ...

(Purple99 has signed out)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So somebody suggested that I should add up Zafina, and I did!**

Chapter 3: Future

Jin: FatalLightning  
Xiaoyu: SweetFighter  
Lili: Princess101  
Hwoarang: BloodTalon  
Asuka: BeatyouUp  
Steve: BoxingFreak  
Leo: Guns_Roses  
Nina: Purple99  
Christie: Fashionista123  
Lars: RedKnight  
**NEW! Zafina: IKnowYou**

…

(Guns_Roses has signed in)

Guns_Roses: NYAHAHAH! I own the room!

(BoxingFreak has signed in)

Guns_Roses: I spoke too soon …

BoxingFreak: L-Leo?!

Guns_Roses: Duh, who do you think?

(IKnowYou has signed in)

BoxingFreak: Hey who's the new guy?

IKnowYou: I am not a new GUY, I'm a new GAL.

Guns_Roses: Oh, Zafina perhaps?

IKnowYou: I didn't know you have supernatural powers too xD

Guns_Roses: UHm, you texted me yesterday…

BoxingFreak: Sheeesh …

IKnowYou: Wait, somebody's coming, it's Jin.

(FatalLightning has signed in)

IKnowYou: Told yah

FatalLightning: O.O …you're name is creeping me out ….

Guns_Roses: Why?

FatalLightning: I don't know …maybe because …she knows us? LIke... I know you ...yeah?

Guns_Roses: Eh?

BoxingFreak: OH SNAP SHE KNOWS ME!

Guns_Roses: …. Don't ask … =.=

IKnowYou: Oh yeah, Jin how's your fight with Hwoarang?

FatalLightning: How did you know?

IKnowYou: I know things …

FatalLightning: I shouldn't have asked … =.=

(BloodTalon has signed in)

BloodTalon: Let me do the talking …I won …

BoxingFreak: WOAH! REALLY?

Guns_Roses: Congrats …how many bandages do you have?

FatalLightning: Hahahhaa!

BloodTalon: Well , that was rather insulting =.=

(SweetFighter has signed in)

SweetFighter: Oh come on! It was just rock-paper-scissors up to 50!

FatalLightning: Xiao! O.o

BloodTalon: Hey!

Guns_Roses: No way, really?

IKnowYou: Believe me, it's true ..I can tell …

BoxingFreak: Because …you ..know things?

IKnowYou: Yhup!

IKnowYou: Someone's coming!

(Princess101 has signed in)

Princess101: It was me ….

BloodTalon: ….

Princess101 *snob*

BloodTalon: !

IKnowYou: Lili and Hwoarang have problems …I can tell …

Princess101: Because you know things …we know …

IKnowYou: How did you know!?

Princess101: O.O …?

(Purple99 has signed in)

Purple99: These 2 kids making love their problem …

FatalLightning: Not for us! x3

SweetFighter: What happened?

Princess101: He promised me a date, yet he didn't show up … )O-O(

SweetFighter: *gasps* HWOARANG!

FatalLightning: Uh-oh …was it yesterday?

BoxingFreak: Hwoa!? Bloody hell …tsk tsk tsk

BloodTalon: I'm SORRY OK!? I got tangled up by beating Kazama …

Princess101: AND YOU JUST FORGOTTEN IT? I waited 2 hours there you jerk!

(BeatyouUp has signed in)

BeatyouUp: OOOHHH ….Hwoarang, you made Lili angry! XD

SweetFighter: Why the happy face?

BeatyouUp: I just like seeing Lili angry XD

BloodTalon: I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!

IKnowYou: I knew this was going to happen …=.=

Purple99: You always know things!

IKnowYou: LOLz, I thought you knew I know things XD

Purple99: Oh really? Of course I do!

Purple99: In fact, I know your age! Should I tell them!?

(Fashionista123 has signed in)

Fashionista123: Oh! Tell tell tell!

(RedKnight has signed in)

RedKnight: Just in time …how old is Zafina?

Purple99: MUhahahaha!

IKnowYou: Don't you even dare you old hag!

Purple99: *gasps*

Purple99: How dare you!? That's it I'll tell them!

FatalLightning: Sheesh, old hag .. XD

SweetFighter: whew ..

BloodTalon: Lili, I'm really sorry!

Princess101: Whatever Hwoa, you're a loser …

BloodTalon: Wow …

Princess101: Why?

BloodTalon: You just called me by my nickname x3

Fashionista123: So? What about it?

Guns_Roses: Christie, it's like how Jin call Xiaoyu 'Xiao' …

Fashionista123: Oh! I get it! XD

RedKnight: Hahaha, yeah like that …

FatalLightning: Calling someone by their nickname, means you care for them so much x3

SweetFighter: Aw , Jin x3

BeatyouUp: Lili loves him too XD

Princess101: WTF?!

BloodTalon: What?!

SweetFighter: Oh I can tell .. XD

IKnowYou: WOW Xiaoyu! I never know you were like me! XD

FatalLightning: Hey! My Xiao isn't like as weird as you!

SweetFighter: Zafina, you're being cryptic =.=

IKnowYou: I am cryptic! Hahahaha!

BeatyouUp: Oh whatever …Lili, do you like Hwoarang too?

(Princess101 has signed out)

BeatyouUp: Ok, that was sudden ..

FatalLightning: You shouldn't be asking people personal questions Asuka … =.=

BloodTalon: I'm logging out …

(BloodTalon has signed out)

BoxingFreak: Just got a txt …from Hwoarang. ..

RedKnight: What does it say?

BoxingFreak: *gasps* He's going after LILI!

BoxingFreak: …and …he borrowed Jin's motorcycle .. XD

FatalLightning: What the?! Hey!

Purple99: Hahahhaa!

Fashionista123: That was random XD he'll definitely destroy it too XD

IKnowYou: Well, you destroyed his bike anyway …

FatalLightning: Will you people please stop bringing that up?

FatalLightning: I don't even know how it was me!

BoxingFreak: Dude, you were on Devil Gene … =.=

FatalLightning: Oh, curses on that!

IKnowYou: How did you know that?!

BoxingFreak: Duh, I played Hwoarang's story mode at Tekken XD

Purple99: So that's what you have been doing huh?

Purple99: After failing to beat Armor King because you haven't trained seriously!?

BoxingFreak: MOM!

Purple99: You're grounded young man!

BoxingFreak: NO! You can't do that!

Purple99: 1 month

BoxingFreak: Bloody hell!

Purple99: 2 months?

SweetFighter: Uh.. Nina …Steve is not a kid anymore …besides he lives by himself

RedKnight: Yeah Nina, don't be so harsh to Stevie boy …

Purple99: Shut it you man-who-fetish-robots! This is family business!

RedKnight: O.o ..what did you just call me?!

BeatyouUp: Hahahha! OH my! Hahahaha! FETISH!?

Guns_Roses: Like what Jin have XD

FatalLightning: Hey!

SweetFighter: Well it's ok if what he fetishes is me XD

Fashionista123: I found that somehow …uhhh …nvm.

RedKnight: Hey I don't fetish robots!

IKnowYou: I know you're lying XD

RedKnight: Damn it, you always know things …

Guns_Roses: Hahahaha!

IKnowYou: Oh and Leo, Steve told everyone your secret …

BoxingFreak: NOOOOOOO!

Guns_Roses: What!? Steve!

Purple99: 2 months young man, counting what you have done to Leo …

Guns_Roses: Steve! Why? T-T

BoxingFreak: I am so in big trouble …I'm grounded, Leo hates me, Mom hates me, I hate myself T-T

FatalLightning: Whoa, Steve, hey O.o

(BoxingFreak has signed out)

RedKnight: Well that was too much for him to say …

BeatyouUp: Poor Steve

SweetFighter: I don't know, I feel bad for Steve …

IKnowYou: Yeah, I could feel his heart crash …

Purple99: What? He deserves it!

Fashionista123: I don't know Nina, but talk to your son …

RedKnight: Yhup .. mothers should understand their children …

FatalLightning: T-T

SweetFighter: Jin?

FatalLightning: You all made me miss my mother …

BeatyouUp: Auntie! T-T

Purple99: Oh, I think that was too much …

Purple99: What do I do?!

Purple99: I know! I'll talk to him!

(Purple99 has signed out)

RedKnight: She just answered her own question …

IKnowYou: So man-who-fetish-robots, how are you and Alisa?

RedKnight: Hey! Stop calling me that!

Guns_Roses: I don't know, maybe I should go and find Steve too …I feel bad too.

SweetFighter: What are you going to do?

IKnowYou: She's going to sign out, and tell Steve how she feels about him x3

Guns_Roses: WTF!? It's not like that!

BeatyouUp: Leo! You're hitting on Steve too?!

BeatyouUp: FUUUU!

Guns_Roses: Asuka?!

Guns_Roses: No wait! You're making a big mistake!

FatalLightning: LOLZ …

SweetFighter: love triangle I'll say …

Fashionista123: Leo likes Steve, Asuka likes Steve

Fashionista123: OHH! RIVALS OF LOVE!

Guns_Roses: Hey! Stop that!

FatalLightning: At least I wouldn't be shipped with my cousin from now own! XD

RedKnight: LOLZ …on that side, it's a good news …

BeatyouUp: like I would like to be shipped with my stupid cousin!

FatalLightning: I told you not to call me stupid!

Guns_Roses: Whatever, I'm logging out to find him …

Guns_Roses: And don't think something malicious!

(Guns_Roses has signed out)

Fashionista123: Hahaha! Don't forget Jin, we had a movie

FatalLightning: Oh snap … =.= oh yeah …

IKnowYou: Jin is also shipped with Christie? Oh heck …

SweetFighter: Haixt …

FatalLightning: Xiao?

SweetFighter: I don't know, I suddenly feel like logging out …

FatalLightning: Xiao? wait …

(SweetFighter has signed out)

IKnowYou: She's jealous …

Fashionista123: Don't blame me =.=

IKnowYou: Of course we won't, we know you'll stay being shipped with Eddy

Fashionista123: SHHHH! Eddy might see this!

Fashionista123: I'm logging out now xD

(Fashionista123 has signed out)

FatalLightning: Oh men …

FatalLightning: Why is it that I'm so attractive?! T-T

IKnowYou: ….

BeatyouUp: whew …

RedKnight: Don't lift your hopes up kid, I'm still here.

RedKnight: Even at 28, I'm super attractive than my brothers XD

IKnowYou: compared with Kazuya having too many scars

BeatyouUp: HAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAH! SCARS! *tumbles down*

FatalLightning: Why do you look so young uncle?

BeatyouUp: Yah, I can't even imagine you being 28 already

IKnowYou: He goes for a butox …

RedKnight: OI! No way I'm gonna do that …

IKnowYou: He's right, I was only joking … XD

FatalLightning: I was going to believe that one …

BeatyouUp: Anyway, what's your secret?

RedKnight: Well, I eat healthy foods, exercise at the dojo, taking care of my skin (Lee's advice), and not-frowning-faces habit XD

FatalLightning: Damn! I always make frowning faces!

RedKnight: No wonder you look like a father of 3 children at 22 … HAHA!

BeatyouUp: Hahaha! I agree!

IKnowYou: Well, at least you could try smiling at your soldiers starting today xD

FatalLightning: ….

FatalLightning: Wouldn't I look stupid if I do that?

BeatyouUp: Jin, you already are …

FatalLightning: OH Asuka! You're not a supportive cousin!

RedKnight: Well anyway, keep on doing that, you'll look younger .. XD

RedKnight: Unless, if you are really that troubled against the horrible issue of our family …

FatalLightning: …mreah …

FatalLightning: I'll keep that in mind …

(RedKnight has signed out)

FatalLightning: I'll leave too, I need to talk to Xiao. I hope she's fine x((

(FatalLightning has signed out)

BeatyouUp: SO Zafina, can you tell my fortune?

IKnowYou: Of course!

BeatyouUp: YES! What is it?!

IKnowYou: I sense that you'll …

IKnowYou: You'll be left here in the chatroom!

(IKnowYou has signed out)

BeatyouUp: Damn it Zafina!

(BeatyouUp has signed out)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: More people!

**AN: Sorry for not updating ...again XD. The laptop was brought by my dad at his office for a week, so i didn't had a chance to write a story andvisit internet. However, somebody review me and said I should continue Weird Life of Tekken XD. I really was going to cintinue it, I was just busy xD but thank you for reminding me, I'll keep that in mind xD. So, I'm going to update Tekken Chatroom frist, before The time I protect you and Weird Life of Tekken XD. Hope you enjoy! (PS: I added Dragunov, Anna, and Alisa due to popular demand XD. I'll make Dragunov as talkative as ever here XD I also added webcam.) **

-oOo-

Jin: FatalLightning  
Xiaoyu: SweetFighter  
Lili: Princess101  
Hwoarang: BloodTalon  
Asuka: BeatyouUp  
Steve: BoxingFreak  
Leo: Guns_Roses  
Nina: Purple99  
Christie: Fashionista123  
Lars: RedKnight  
Zafina: IKnowYou  
**NEW:**  
Alisa: CuteCyborg  
Anna: Scarlet99  
Dragunov: TheSilencer  
Kazuya: RedEyedScar

...

**(FatalLightning has singed in)**

**(SweetFighter has signed in)**

FatalLightning: Hi Xiao x3

SweetFighter: Hi Jin! x* how are you?

FatalLightning: Good, Nina gave me loads of files for the next tournament

SweetFighter: Oh yeah, TTT2 was announced XD

FatalLightning: How was you're fight?

SweetFighter: It was so cool! Me and Panda just owned Heihachi!

FatalLightning: Good for you, mine was horrible =_="

SweetFighter: Why? Did you lose?

FatalLightning: No, but Hwoarang was my partner *sighs*

**(BloodTalon has signed in)**

FatalLightning: Speaking of the idiot ...

BloodTalon: Hey! If it weren't for me, we would have lost because of you!

SweetFighter: ^.^" weird ...

FatalLightning: Whatever, you're still a loser ...

BloodTalon: SHut it! ^_^

SweetFighter: So, how are you and Lili?

BloodTalon: IM HERE!

SweetFighter: Huh?

BloodTalon: Lili and I are using the same computer for now ...

BloodTalon: BECAUSE I BROKE MY IPAD T-T

**(Guns_Roses has signed in)**

Guns_Roses: Hey guys! How's you're fights today at TTT2?

SweetFighter: AWESOME!

FatalLightning: Horrible ...

BloodTalon: Hey!

BloodTalon: [Lili], we did a great job Leo XD

Guns_Roses: Yhup! We had a nice tag throw xD

**(TheSilencer has signed in)**

TheSilencer: Can some1 pliz help me in making the cyborg Alisa?

**(IKnowYou has signed in)**

**(BeatyouUp has signed in)**

Guns_Roses: Who's silencer?

IKnowYou: It's Dragunov

SweetFighter: What?!

BeatyouUp: HAA?

FatalLightning: You got to be kidding me?

BloodTalon: [Lili] DRAGUNOV IS USING A CHATROOM?

TheSilencer: What? Is it impossible for me to use one?

BloodTalon: Seriously, we didn't see this one coming ...

**(RedEyedScar has signed in)**

IKnowYou: Before you could ask ...

IKnowYou: That's Kazuya ...

RedEyedScar: How great, you blew my cover!

FatalLightning: ...

FatalLightning: I didn't see this one coming ...

**(RedKnight has signed in)**

RedKnight: Has anyone seen Alisa?

**(CuteCyborg has signed in)**

CuteCyborg: I'm here ='.'=

SweetFighter: Alisa! My refrigerator!

TheSilencer: Hey Lars, can you teach me how to assemble Alisa?

RedKnight: DRAGUNOV!?

IKnowYou: Believe me, it is him ...

RedEyedScar: I didn't know Dragunov is fond of joining chatrooms ...

(**Scarlet99 has signed in)**

**(Purple00 has signed in)**

Purple99: WHY IS THAT WITCH HERE!?

Scarlet99:Like you're the one talking, and what's with the number?!

Purple99: What? I love number 99!

Scarlet99: So do I you copycat!

BloodTalon: [Lili] Jeez, fighting over a number ...

BloodTalon: Well, they're sisters ...

FatalLightning: This is totally unexpected ...

RedEyedScar: For the first time, I'm going to agree on you for that...

Guns_Roses: You killed my Mommy!

RedEyedScar: Stop whining!

BloodTalon: [Lili] Whatever, I'm going ...au revior!

SweetFighter: Sayonara!

BeatyouUp: Wait, where is she going?

BloodTalon: SHe's going to Monaco today ...then come back here in Japan next week ...

Scarlet99: Miss her?

TheSilencer: He definitely is ...

IKnowYou: Anna and Dragunov could also predict?!

**(Fashionista123 has signed in)**

Fashionista123: Oh come on ...it's obvious!

BloodTalon: Gosh, is it really that obvious!?

FatalLightning: What do you think? Wel'll pretend we don't?

SweetFighter: Oh Hwoarang misses Lili!

BeatyouUp: Where is Steve?

Purple99: He's going to be here soon ...

Guns_Roses: Hehehe ...

Fashionista123: I just caught on CAMERA ..

Fashionista123: Leo and Steve were on a mall

Guns_Roses: Christie!

Fashionista123: And she's wearing this cute dress!

TheSilencer: Hahahahhaa! Oh men! Leo? Really?

Guns_Roses: You shouldn't have said that! T-T

Fashionista123: Oh admit it, you like Steve too ...

Purple99: :O

Scarlet99: :O

Guns_Roses: NEXT TOPIC PLIZ!

Guns_Roses: Let's stop being cliche like Hwoarang and Jin here ...

FatalLightning: Hey! My feelings for Xiao are real!

SweetFighter: :D *happy*

BloodTalon: And my feelings for Lili are real too!

IKnowYou: Kids, they're just too cliche :D

RedEyedScar: I agree ..

IKnowYou: You were like your son when you were his age Kazuya, don't pretend you're not like them ...

CuteCyborg: I agree on Zafina ...

RedKnight: Hahahahha!

CuteCyborg: Hwoarang, can I ask you something?

BloodTalon: Yes Alisa?

CuteCyborg: Do you know Oppa Gangnam style?

FatalLightning: Yeah, I want to know that too ...

RedEyedScar: Eh ...

RedKnight: Sexy leydeh!

TheSilencer: Op-Op-Op-Op-Op ...Oppa Gangnam Style!

SweetFighter: WHAT, THE, HELL ...

Guns_Roses: They just ...sang ...

BeatyouUp: Now I'm imagining them dancing with it ...

IKnowYou: Tell me about it ...

**(BoxingFreak has signed in)**

BoxingFreak: Hwoarang know's how to dance it ...

BoxingFreak: hihihihihihihihihihihi

BloodTalon: Oh shut up!

Fashionista123: I want to see Hwoarang dance ...xD

SweetFighter: PLIZ HWOA! PLIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ

FatalLightning: I believe he has a webcam on his computer ...

BloodTalon: Oh come on!

BloodTalon: Fine I'll do it ...

Scarlet99: Haha!

Purple99: Go in there, lad ...

SweetFighter: YEHEY!

BoxingFreak: See I told yah!

RedEyedScar: So this is what the kids been doing?

RedKnight: I know right ...

BloodTalon: BUT! In one condition Kazama ...

BloodTalon: You'll dance Teach me how to Dougie on the screen ...

BeatyouUp: Why me!? I don't even know how to dance!

BloodTalon: Not you! The freak one!

FatalLightning: Hey! Why are you calling me freak?!

BoxingFreak: Do I have to remind you?

FatalLightning: Oh ...the bike ... =_=

BloodTalon: So, you'll do it?

Purple99: My boss ...gonna dance on the screen?

Scarlet99: Kazuya should do it too!

RedEyedScar: Why was I dragged into dis?

TheSilencer: Because Nina's boss is going to dance, so Anna's boss should too ..

RedKnight: Hahaha! you don't know how Kazuya dances when he's drunk!

CuteCyborg: Was it the video?

RedEyedScar: WHAT!? LARS YOU RECORDED THAT!?

RedKnight: Nuh-uh ...Lee did ...

Guns_Roses: Whatever! Just do the dare!

BloodTalon: Fine.

BloodTalon: You're next Jin!

FatalLightning: Oh crap!

Fashionista123: I'm so gonna record this on my computer and show this to Eddy!

SweetFighter: GO JIN GO!

BloodTalon: I'm opening my webcam now!

***BloodTalon has opened his webcam***

*Hwoarang waved at the camera awkwardly*

Guns_Roses: Hahaha! He is so awkward

TheSilencer: Turn up the music Yeah!

RedEyedScar: The Dragunov I known is a silent and zombie-like person

RedEyedScar: Now what I witness is a hyper-active chat whore on the screen

Scarlet99: Zombie?

Purple99: Were you mentioning Bryan?

TheSilencer: Shut up! This is the only place I could express myself! *pouts*

FatalLightning: Shut up dad and dragunov, just let Hwoarang dance ...

*Hwoarang reached for his computer*

BloodTalon: I'll do this for Lili :D

BoxingFreak: Aye!

*Hwoarang plays on his phone the Oppa Gangnam style and started dancing with it*

***FatalLightning has opened his webcam***

*Jin was laughing hysterically on his office chair*

FatalLightning: Ok Hwoarang! You win when it comes in dancing!

Fashionista123: Well, he's a Korean, he should dance Super Junior!

SweetFighter: Hahaha! Go Go Hwoa!

RedEyedScar: Kids, they're just fond of K-pop

Scarlet99: Don't sigh yet Kazuya ...

Scarlet99: I know you're hiding K-pop songs on your iPhone ...

RedEyedScar: Hey!

IKnowYou: I told her about it XD

RedEyedScar: Zafina!

Purple99: If Anna is going to dance ...

Purple99: SHe'll look stupid on it ...

Scarlet99: Of course, we're sisters, remember? *evil grin*

CuteCyborg: Hahahaha~

RedKnight: OH! BURN!

CuteCyborg: Lars! Did you burn yourself?

RedKnight: No? It's just an expression Alisa :))

*Hwoarang was done dancing, then he excitedly reached his computer, with an evil grin on his face*

BloodTalon: YOU'RE NEXT KAZAMA JIN!

BoxingFreak: Blimey! XD This is what I'm excited at!

FatalLightning: Hey! I can't dance!

BloodTalon: Dats why you hav to dance Jin ...

FatalLightning: Why?!

Guns_Roses: He';s challenging you ...again

IKnowYou: I was going to say that one ...

SweetFighter: Jin could dance too!

FatalLightning: Xiao! You know how bad I danced when we were on an acquaintance party!

SweetFighter: I didn't know, I was too dazzled when I saw you wearing your tux ...:D

FatalLightning: YEah ...

FatalLightning: You look beautiful on that pink dress that time x3

BloodTalon: OH STOP THAT ALREADY ...

BloodTalon: ...you're making me miss Lili T-T

RedKnight: Whatever! jin, turn up the heat now ...

TheSilencer: I'm turning up the Heat!

TheSilencer: Ok, now I did that literally ...

TheSilencer: I turned the room heater =.=

Guns_Roses: ...

Guns_Roses: Stupid ...

Fashionitsa123: Jin, just dance! My camera is recording!

FatalLightning: Fine! I'll do this for Xiao ...

SweetFighter: :D

*Jin stood up on his chair, picked a phone, then played the 'Teach me how to Dougie' song, after that, he began dancing*

*Hwoarang was jaw-dropped*

BloodTalon: OH men ...

Guns_Roses: He's so ...

BoxingFreak: ... COOOOOOLLLLLLLL!

RedKnight: This is so way out of his league ...

RedEyedScar: My son ...is dancing?

*Jin was still dancing, with his long silk jacket, trousers, and snake-skin polo* (HIS TEKKEN6 OUTFIT)

Sweetfighter: I'm ...Oh my ...

Fashionista123: Xiaoyu is falling inlove again ...

Guns_Roses: She's head over heels!

BoxingFreak: Hahahaha!

SweetFighter: Oh come on guys! XD

RedEyedScar: Hahahahha!

*Jin was finished dancing, he reached his screen*

FatalLightning: Dad, You're next ...

RedEyedScar: WHAT!?

CuteCyborg: Ahahahahaha! Kazuya Mishima is gonna dance!

RedKnight: Go brother!

Scarlet99: Ahahahaha!

RedEyedScar: This is Anna's fault!

Scarlet99: Bleh ...:P

Purple99: Go now Kazuya! Turn your webcam!

RedEyedScar: Argh!

***RedEyedScar has opened his webcam***

*Kazuya was showing a frowning face*

*Jin stuck out his tongue*

RedEyedScar: I'll pull that tongue of yours son ...

FatalLightning: Whatever, at least I could embarass you ...

CuteCyborg: Lee is here watching ...

CuteCyborg: [Lee] Excellent! Trololol!

RedKnight: Hahahaha! Yeah Lee!

CuteCyborg: [Lee] I'll first watch Kazuya dance before I proceed on working XD

RedEyedScar: Leeeeeeeeeeee!

IKnowYou: He's definetely gonna dance!

Fashionista123: Hahahahaha! I'm still recording!

RedEyedScar: Fine i'll do it ...

*Kazuya turns to Devil Kazuya*

FatalLightning: Oh not again ...

*Jin shook his head*

Bloodtalon: I don't care, just do the ********dare ...

BloodTalon: WTH?

FatalLightning: I blocked the profanity ...

BloodTalon: Oh come on Kazuya!

RedEyedScar: Fine!

*Kazuya began to dance*

Scarlet99: Oh men! I'm gonna pee! BRB

Purple99: Hahahahha!

Purple99: Ow! I hit my head!

BoxingFreak: There's so many dancing around! Hahahahhaa!

BeatyouUp: Finally! After laughing my hearts out, I reached my keyboard XD!

SweetFighter: Where have you been?

BeatyouUp: in my room, running around, rollong while laughing...

Guns_Roses: I Know that feeling XD

IKnowYou: You people know many things ...

TheSilencer: pSh , Zafina, you're not the only one who knows things ...

Fashionista123: GOOD! I recorded everything! I'm gonna sign out now!

**(Fashionista123 has signed out) **

*Kazuya was done dancing, his face was still frowning*

RedKnight: Oh come on Kazuya, you're not that bad when you dance ...

RedEyedScar: ...not until Christie posts it on Youtube ...

*Jin was still laughing, almost unable to type*

FatalLightning: Oh my! I can't breathe!

BoxingFreak: Kazuya ...just to let you know ...

BoxingFreak: Bruce Irvin and the others are here ...

RedEyedScar: WHAT!?

FatalLightning: HUWAT!?

TheSilencer: Booyah!

BloodTalon: Zafina is it true!?

IKnowYou: Yes ...they've been watching you ...

RedEyedScar: Oh snap! I'm so embarassed to myself!

Guns_Roses: Christie texted me just now ...

BoxingFreak: What does it say?

Guns_Roses: Hahaha! She's uploading the video now ...

FatalLightning: WHAT!? NO WAY!

RedEyedScar: I'm gonna sign out now ...

**(RedEyedScar has signed out) **

Scarlet99: He was too ashamed of himself ...

FatalLightning: At least he got what he deserves ...

CuteCyborg: Lee recorded it too ...

CuteCyborg: He's off to his computer to upload it

BloodTalon: At least, my fans would love it ...

FatalLightning: What about me? I have so many people that wanted to kill me ...

FatalLightning: they'll definetely laugh at me

TheSilencer: Hahahahhaa!

*Jin pouts at the screen*

Purple99: you're not as horrible as you're father when you dance boss ...

SweetFighter: I don't care what they think, at least I love you XD

*Jin puts a smile on his face, grinning*

FatalLightning: Thanks Xiao :*

BeatyouUp: Aw, they're so cute ...

RedKnight: I know XD

CuteCyborg: My boss making love at the chatroom XD

Purple99: In other words, theyr'e flirting ...

Scarlet99: PDA ...

BoxingFreak: What?

Scarlet99: Public Display of Affection

TheSilencer: You don't know that?

IKnowYou: Steve, don't tell me you don't know that ...

BoxingFreak: What do you mean?

IKnowYou: PDA is like ..you and Leo at the mall ...

Guns_Roses: WTF!?

BoxingFreak: How did you-

IKnowYou: I know things, remember?

BeatyouUp: PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

BeatyouUp: Gotta go study!

BeatyouUp: Wait, who's this numbher anyway ...

BeatyouUp: 09***********

FatalLightning: Shin Kamiya ...

SweetFighter: Shin ...

CuteCyborg: SHIN KAMIYA! :D

RedKnight: mreh ...

**(BeatyouUp has signed out)**

IKnowYou: Lars is jealous ...

RedKnight: me? Psh ...

CuteCyborg: Of what?

RedKnight: UHHHHH ...nothing?

IKnowYou: He's lying ...

RedKnight: Shut up Zafina ... or I'll tell everyone you're age!

IKnowYou: You dont know anything, you're stupid!

Scarlet99: I know you're age Zafina ...

Purple99: Oh yeah! I still have to deal with you Zafina! :D

IKnowYou: NO!

**(IKnowYou has signed out)**

TheSilencer:Asuka is studying?

FatalLightning: Don't believe her ...

SweetFighter: Jin, you're being mean to your cousin again ...

TheSilencer: hahhaha! I'm gonna sign out too! I've seen enough anyway

TheSilencer: And also, I still have to deal with this Alisa robot...

FatalLightning: Lolz...

RedKnight: 0.o

CuteCyborg: But I'm not that hard to assemble!

SweetFighter: Unless if Dragunov is that stupid XD

RedKnight: Hahahaha!

TheSilencer: Oh you Xiaoyu!

**(TheSilencer has signed out) **

RedKnight: He's not really that kind of a do-it-yourself guy

FatalLightning: hahahaha!

Guns_Roses: wahahahaha! XD Yeah

RedKnight: I'm gonna sign out too ...

CuteCyborg: Where are you going?

RedKnight: Visit you x3

CuteCyborg: :D

CuteCyborg: You're so kind ...thanks ...

**(RedKnight has signed out)**

Guns_Roses: WTH!? My gun is missing!

BoxingFreak: it's here with me remember?

GunsRoses: Oh oh yeah.

Purple99: Why was it with STEVE? O-O

Scarlet99: Aw x3

Scarlet99: My nephew learning how to handle a gun xD

BoxingFreak: Hey! I'm not like you and mom that fetishes guns!

Guns_Roses: I threw it on his head when he ...O.o

BoxingFreak: Don't tell! I was sorry!

SweetFighter: Why?!

BloodTalon: Well, lets say Steve did something unintentionally inappropriate ...

FatalLightning: Dat inappropriate?

Guns_Roses: Whatever!

**(Guns_Roses has signed out)**

**(BoxingFreak has signed** **out) **

BloodTalon: Leo kicked him on the face ...

Scarlet99: and?

Purple99: and?

BloodTalon: He accidentally viewed her ... uhhh... you know?

FatalLightning: What? 0.0

BloodTalon: Don't play dumb Kazama!

CuteCyborg: I dont know what he's talking about

SweetFighter: uhhhhhh

BloodTalon: Oh whatever! I'm not going to spill it ...

**(BloodTalon has signed out) **

Scarlet99: OH! I get it!

Purple99: Lolz ... took you long enough to realize ...

Scrlet99: Like what are you saying?

Purple99: You're dumb!

Scarlet99: Well the same thing goes for you!

FatalLightning: Wait! What was he talking about really?

*Jin looked confused on his camera*

FatalLightning: Explain to me Nina.

Purple99: Later boss, I still have to deal with my sister ...

FatalLightning: You're denying my command!?

Purple99: Shut up! You're a momma's boy anyway!

Scarlet99: Wahahaha! You're so mean Nina..

Scarlet99: No wonder dad loved me most ...

Purple99: LEAVE DAD OUT OF THIS!

Scarlet99: Make me ...

**(Purple99 has signed out)**

**(Scarlet99 has signed out)**

SweetFighter: Don't mind her Jin

FatalLightning: I'll definitely decrease her pay ...

CuteCyborg: Was that rather inhuman if you do that?

*Jin was wide eyed, suddenly, he banged his head on the table*

FatalLightning: Thanks for releasing my conscience ... =.=

CuteCyborg: Lee calling me up, he's gonna fix my head now ..

SweetFighter: Where is you're head Alisa?

CuteCyborg: On the table, my body is typing.

FatalLightning: :O

SweetFighter: Oh my ...

CuteCyborg: Bye Xiaoyu! By Boss!

**(CuteCyborg has signed out) **

SweetFighter: I wonder if Lars had named her CuteCyborg

FatalLightning: like he made her an account?

SweetFighter: Hihi yeah ...xD

FatalLightning: I'm almost done here, what do you say you come to my house?

SweetFighter: Like what are we going to do there EXACTLY?

FatalLightning: don't think something like that =.=

FatalLightning: Mom is making me strawberry sundaes

SweetFighter: OK! I'll come!

FatalLightning: okay, See you later Xiao

SweetFighter: Bye Jin! x*

*Jin in reply, kissed the camera for Xiaoyu, then waved*

**(FatalLightning has signed out)**

**(SweetFighter has signed out)  
**

**AN: Its so hard, specially when the lists is getting longer and longr and longer!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So this chappy is a bit lame, I'm telling ya. I was lazy when I made this, and I don't have any idea. Whew …so new characters in!**

**Chapter 5: Nicknames**

**Jin: FatalLightning**  
**Xiaoyu: SweetFighter  
Hwoarang: BloodTalon  
Lili: Princess101  
Asuka: BeatyouUp  
Steve: BoxingFreak  
Leo: Guns_Roses  
Nina: Purple99  
Anna: Scarlet99  
Christie: Fashionista123  
Lars: RedKnight  
Zafina: IKnowYou  
Kazuya: RedEyedScar  
Alisa: CuteCyborg  
Dragunov: TheSliencer  
NEW:  
Jun: HotMama  
Shin: CoolGuy**

….

**(TheSilencer has signed in)**

**(TheSilencer has opened his webcam)**

***it shows his scary, sinister look***

**(SweetFighter has signed in)**

**(SweetFighter has opened her webcam)**

SweetFighter: Hey Draggy!

TheSilencer: Draggy?

SweetFighter: Well …that's how Christie call you

TheSilencer: Oh men! I told her never to call me by that name!

SweetFighter: o.O

**(FatalLightning has signed in)**

**(FatalLightning has opened his webcam)**

***Jin smiled by time he saw Xiaoyu's account online***

SweetFighter: Hi Jin!

FatalLightning: :*

TheSilencer: Well …whatever …welcum Jin

SweetFighter: Oh yeah! Hey Draggy! How's your fight with Steve?

**(BoxingFreak has signed in)**

**(BoxingFreak has opened his webcam)**

***Steve shows his victorious smile***

FatalLightning: I think I know what happen

TheSilencer: You shouldn't have asked me Xiaoyu =.=

SweetFighter: Well …it's hard to tell with your humorless expression

***Dragunov still has the same expression***

TheSilencer: Do you find my expression insignificant?!

FatalLightning: YES!

SweetFighter: YES

BoxingFreak: Aye

**(Guns_Roses, BloodTalon, Princess101, Fashionista123 and CuteCyborg have signed in)**

**(They all opened their webcam)**

***All of them gave a thumb up***

FatalLightning: LOL …I remember Lee with those thumbs

***Jin widens his eyes in amazement***

TheSilencer: O.o

TheSilencer: I don't believe you! I smile like everytime!

***Dragunov still has the same expression on his face***

Guns_Roses: Oh come on Draggy, have you ever seen yourself smiling?

FatalLightning: Do you even know what 'smile' looks like, Draggy?

TheSilencer: Christie!

Fashionista123: Wut?

TheSilencer: They keep calling me Draggy!

Guns_Roses: xP

***Leo stuck out her tongue***

Fashionista123: So?

TheSilencer: Make them stop calling me Draggy ...

TheSilencer: It's so out of my character …

BloodTalon: Like what's your character?

TheSilencer: I'm cheerful, easy going, energetic and I always smile!

Princess101: Liar …a total liar!

**(RedEyedScar has signed in)**

**(RedEyedScar has opened his webcam)**

***Kazuya shows his crumpled derp face***

RedEyedScar: Stop saying such stupid lies, Draggy.

***Xiaoyu began to laugh at the funny face Kazuya made***

***Leo tumbled down the chair as she started laughing, and heard a girly pitch 'ouch!'***

***Christie began to take picture of Kazuya's derp face, looking like a maniac***

***Jin slapped his head off***

***Kazuya was confused***

RedEyedScar: Wuts funny?

Guns_Roses: You are!

RedEyedScar: Huh?

CuteCyborg: You just made a derp face, Mr. Mishima

RedEyedScar: So?

BoxingFreak: It's funny! It suits you!

***Then all the characters began to laugh …except for Dragunov***

***Dragunov was still showing that face***

RedEyedScar: Good thing Draggy never laughs … :)

TheSilencer: WAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!

TheSilencer: OHHH HAHAHAHA! WAHAHHAHAA!

TheSilencer: Oh men I'm gonna cry!

***Kazuya looks confused***

RedEyedScar: I forgot your face was emotionless …

TheSilencer: What are you talking about? I was laughing!

RedEyedScar: Yeah …by typing!

TheSilencer: Hey …never call me Draggy!

**(RedKnight has signed in)**

**(RedKnight has opened his webcam)**

***It shows him with Lee, fighting at the computer screen***

FatalLightning: Uhh …do I need to know?

BloodTalon: Hmm …what's Lee doing there?

Princess101: They're fighting …

**(BeatyouUp has signed in)**

**(BeatyouUp has opened her webcam)**

***Asuka's face crumpled with confusion***

BeatyouUp: They look stupid

***Lars began to type as Lee strangles him***

***Alisa's eyes widen at the scene***

RedKnight: HE WANTS TO BORROW MY COMPUTER TO VIEW …you know?

**(IKnowYou has signed in)**

**(IKnowYou has opened her webcam)**

***Zafina's eyes were narrowed down in disgust***

IKnowYou: You suck Lee

BoxingFreak: Eww, Lee! Do it on your computer!

Guns_Roses: Business like those needs to be done privately, Lee!

BloodTalon: Lewl

Princess101: Oh my goodness! Lee is really strangling him!

CuteCyborg: Lars! You need some help!

IKnowYou: I've always known Lee fetishes those things

TheSilencer: Yeah, yeah. We know you know things!

IKnowYou: Muhahaha! :P

***Zafina stuck out her tongue***

RedEyedScar: I'm asking myself …

RedEyedScar: …how come father gave me such lunatic brothers!?

***Kazuya shook his head in despair***

FatalLightnig: I'm confused …

FatalLightning: What are they viewing exactly?

***All of them looked surprised***

BloodTalon: You don't know?

Fashionista123: What is he confused about? It's obvious

***Xiaoyu was only silent***

BoxingFreak: Bloody hell …what kind of question is that?

Guns_Roses: Are you serious about the question, Jin?

FatalLightning: Of course I was …

BeatyouUp: You don't know this? damn couz!

IKnowYou: Believe me …he doesn't

TheSilencer: You mean at that age …he's still innocent?!

***Dragunov's expression was still the same, with wide eyes***

RedEyedScar: Jin, I know I didn't raise you …

RedEyedScar: But at your age 22, you should be open-minded in these things.

***Jin was baffled. He only scratched his head***

FatalLightning: Still don't get it. What things exactly?

***Hwoarang laughed furiously at the camera***

BloodTalon: Wahaha! I didn't know Kazama would be a moron in these things!

BeatyouUp: Hey!

BoxingFreak: It was Jin

BeatyouUp: Oh …

BloodTalon: No wonder he ended up a moron xD ahahahah!

Princess101: I'm younger than him, but I couldn't believe this xD

FatalLightning: Hey! I'm not a moron!

SweetFighter: Will you people just shut up already?

***Lee and Lars were still fighting, until Lars punched him with lightning. Lee was out of the screen***

RedKnight: There better …

RedKnight: He almost killed me off …

CuteCyborg: You alright Lars?!

RedKnight: Yeah I'm fine

Princess101: Aww x3

***Alisa was confused***

CuteCyborg: what was it Lili?

Princess101: You 2 look cute together!

***Lars' eyes widen, knowing Alisa would ask him questions again***

CuteCyborg: What was he talking about Lars?

RedKnight: Uhh …beats me!

IKnowYou: I know you're lying xD

RedKnight: Shut up old hag

***Zafina gasps at the scene, with eyes widen***

**(HotMama has signed in)**

**(HotMama has opened her webcam)**

***Jun was shown, showing a sweet face***

***Kazuya fell on his chair***

RedEyedScar: JUN?

HotMama: Yes Kazzie?!

***Dragunov whistles at his camera***

TheSilencer: The name suits you Jun

HotMama: Hehe thank you

RedEyedScar: Oh snap!

RedEyedScar: what a chatname! Jun! What's gone to you?!

***Kazuya was jawdropped***

HotMama: Anything wrong with that? o-O

FatalLightning: MOM? o.O

IKnowYou: Nice name Jun

SweetFighter: Thanks for the strawberry sundaes!

BeatyouUp: It suits you auntie!

Guns_Roses: Hi Ms. Kazama!

Guns_Roses: Will you please make me some of your pastries?

***Leo shows gleaming doll eyes***

***Steve took a picture of her***

BoxingFreak: You look cute in this xD

***Leo blushed***

Fashionista123: Aww …Leo looks so cute when blushing

Guns_Roses: Shut up Christie

Princess101: *wave*

HotMama: Hi there xD

RedKnight: Wow, you are really popular at kids Jun

RedEyedScar: Jun …

HotMama: What?

RedEyedScar: Nothing …

IKnowYou: He's just glad you're here xD

RedEyedScar: I know you're gonna say that for me

HotMama: Really Kazuya?

RedEyedScar: Uhh …yes?

***Jin scoffed a breath***

FatalLightning: Whatever dad …

HotMama: Hi son xD

FatalLightning: MOMMY!

***Hwoarang rolled his eyes***

BloodTalon: Momma's boy …tch

HotMama: Oh yeah …where's the Williams sisters?

SweetFighter: They have a fight against Raven and Kunimitsu

HotMama: Oh oh yeah …

BoxingFreak: MOMMA!

***Dragunov rolled his eyes***

FatalLightning: Wait! Ogre's there right?!

SweetFighter: yeah Jin, why?

FatalLightning: I need to get my revenge …he killed my mother ToT

HotMama: Jinny ..I'm perfectly alive you see =.=

BloodTalon: Wahahaha! Jinny! Kazzie!

BloodTalon: Such cute names!

RedEyedScar: Hey!

FatalLightning: Look …a loser is laughing …

Princess101: Hey!

BloodTalon: What?! I said it's cute!

IKnowYou: From now on, I'll call you Jinny and Kazzie xD

HotMama: You guys are making fun of my boys =.=

SweetFighter: And mine too :(

HotMama: Yeah sister!

HotMama: Well …way back there …you don't need to haunt Ogre …

Princess101: Yeah …I heard Angel was there …

***Kazuya's eyes widen***

RedEyedScar: ….

HotMama: Don't even think about it old man!

RedEyedScar: What? I was just thinking x(

RedEyedScar: And I'm not an old man!

FatalLightning: Not as old as Heihachi and Jinpachi

TheSilencer: Dis is boring!

TheSilencer: I wanna dance!

***Dargunov stood up, and starts dancing …**

**Oppa Gangnam Style***

***Hwoarang slapped his head***

BloodTalon: Oh goodness! Stahp!

***Leo was laughing again from her chair, then her chair fell down, making her out of the screen***

BoxingFreak: Oh my goodness! Eleonor!

HotMama: Draggy is really causing accidents …

***Dragunov paused dancing to reply***

TheSilencer: Hey! Don't call me Draggy!

HotMama: Well I'm gonna call you Draggy whenever I wanted to!

BeatyouUp: Don't forget Jinny and Kazzie xD

Princess101: Jinny, Kazzie, Draggy, and Stevie …what's next?

BoxingFreak: lolz …Stevie …only mom calls me that

***Dragunov continued dancing with his emotionless expression. Suddenly, a big guy appeared behind him and started dancing with him***

***Jin and Kazuya were baffled, so was Xiaoyu and Lars***

FatalLightning: M Bison!?

BloodTalon: Oh my goodness!

Fashionista123: PANDORAAA!

BoxingFreak: Whew …I remembered Christie's scary face that time at SFxT episode

Fahionista123: Say wut?

BoxingFreak: Nothing …O-O

RedKnight: Wait a minute! That's not M Bison!

SweetFighter: That's Jack-6 with his military costume

RedEyedScar: What's my Jack-6 doing there x(

IKnowYou: Who's recording this?

Fashionista123: ME!

IKnowYou: I shouldn't have asked …

***Christie shows an evil grin***

Fashionista123: Oh yeah …Jin, Kazuya and Hwoarang's Gangnam dance hit the Youtube xD

FatalLightning: What!?

BloodTalon: Whoo! Gaining some fans!

Princess101: Shut up Hwoa .

BloodTalon: Hehehe xD

BloodTalon: You'll always stay as my number 1 fan, princess

Princess101: Stop that already ….

***Lili was blushing, controlling herself to smile***

FatalLightning: Christie! Why!?

RedEyedScar: Now I'm really embarrassed!

RedEyedScar: Anna would definitely laugh at me after this!

Fashionista123: Kazuya, Eddy told me your video are being watched by your soldiers on their phones

RedEyedScar: O-O

RedEyedScar: WHAT!?

HotMama: Kazzie, it wasn't bad xD I've watched it xD

RedEyedScar: Well …did you like it?

HotMama: Of course I did xD

IKnowYou: She's enjoying every piece of you Kazzie xD

RedEyedScar: Hey! Not the nickname!

BloodTalon: Too much clichés, too much craziness ….

BloodTalon: I'm outta here!

**(BloodTalon has signed out)**

***Lili's eyes widen***

Princess101: Uhh … me too xD

BeatyouUp: Hey! Why is it whenever Hwoarang logs out, you do the same?

**(Princess101 has signed out)**

BeatyouUp: Why are my questions getting ignored by her everytime!?

FatalLightning: Couz, you ask too many personal questions!

HotMama: He's right dear. Be careful when asking people personal questions.

FatalLightning: Speaking of personal questions …

FatalLightning: How are you and Shin?

**(CoolGuy has signed in)**

***CoolGuy has opened his webcam*  
*It shows Shin***

CuteCyborg: Shin! xD

SweetFighter: SHIN!

FatalLightning: Shin?!

RedKnight: Oh my goodness …Shin ….

CoolGuy: I know my name is Shin ….but why does it have to be repeated all over by another?

RedEyedScar: Shin ….shin …shin …yhup …it does mean something …

HotMama: Kazzie, ur such a perv =_=

RedEyedScar: What?! O.o

***Dragunov began to take a microphone as he typed the lyrics of 'Breakeven'***

TheSilencer: What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you, babe!

SweetFighter: uh ….

CoolGuy: Does he really do that everytime?

BoxingFreak: Everytime …

RedKnight: I'm falling to PIIIEEEEECEEEESSS! I'm falling to PIIIIEEEECESSS!

CoolGuy: And him?

RedEyedScar: He's just stupid …

BeatyouUp: Shin! xD what are you doing here?

CoolGuy: Well …just checking out on you guys xD

CuteCyborg: Shin! I missed you x3

CoolGuy: Haha! That was flattering Alisa xD Thanks

CuteCyborg: We didn't had that date at the Mokujin exhibit xD

CoolGuy: Yeah …maybe next time xD

***Lars' eyes widen***

SweetFighter: Hey there xD don't forget about me xD

FatalLightning: It's so good to see ur still alive xD

CoolGuy: Are you sort of thinking Blood Vengeance would kill me xD

FatalLightning: Nah …I've always known ur too stubborn to die xD

RedKnight: PSHHH!

RedEyedScar: Anything wrong bro?

Fashionista123: O.o

RedKnight: Besides of you copying my first chat name, nothing was over it

RedEyedScar: So? I have red eye …what so wrong with that?

HotMama: That was mean Lars … .

BoxingFreak: Hey …anything ok dude?

Zafina: Yeah …somehow, he's kind of moody …

HotMama: Don't tell me he's having red days

FatalLightining: Mom!

RedEyedScar: Hahaha! Good one Junny!

Guns_Roses: What the hell?

CoolGuy: Hehehe, well I guess he's just having problems of his own

RedKnight: Yeah and its none of your businesses

***everybody looked shock …except for Dragunov***

The Silencer: Oh …the hell.

CoolGuyl: Ok …cool

IKnowYou: I think I know why …

**(RedKnight has signed out)**

FatalLightning: Oh men …what's uncle's problem?

RedEyedScar: Besides of his hardwork for maintaining his figure …I think he's

IKnowYou: Don't spill it yet, Kazzie …

RedEyedScar: Stop calling me that! Only Jun is allowed to call me that!

HotMama: :P Kazzie x3

CuteCyborg: Xiaoyu?

SweetFighter: Yes Alisa?

CuteCyborg: Didn't you tell me before that you also had a crush on Shin?

***Xiaoyu was speechless, her expression was somewhat flabbergasted***

***Jin raised his brows, almost unable to determine if he was breathing***

***Shin only made an awkward smile and scratched his scalp***

SweetFighter: Uhm …that was different Alisa …

CoolGuy: I've never known you had a crush on me at Blood Vengeance xD

SweetFighter: Hey! It wasn't like that!

**(FatalLightning has signed out)**

HotMama: Oh no

RedEyedScar: Lol …

Fashionista123: Uhhh

BoxingFreak: Blimey …

SweetFighter: :O

Guns_Roses: whew Jin

CoolGuy: Did I …do something wrong?

HotMama: nothing dear

Fashionista123: Oh great …fun is over

SweetFighter: I got to talk to him …once and for all!

**(SweetFighter has signed out)**

CoolGuy: I don't understand it, what's their problem?

BoxingFreak: Anyone want to explain?

BoxingFreak: Anyone?

BoxingFreak: Like…anyone?

BoxingFreak: People?

Guns_Roses: Steve! Pipe down!

BoxingFreak: Shutting up …

IKnowYou: Well you see Shin, Jin likes Xiaoyu …

Fashionista123: So much

BeatyouUp: OBSSESSION!

IKnowYou: Will you please let me do the talking?! Or I'll release Azazeel myself!

***Both of them piped down***

IKnowYou: And Jin is …somewhat jelly and stuff …

RedEyedScar: Please understand Jin xD now you know how he loves Xiaoyu so much

CoolGuy: Wow. I'm sorry about that …I never knew that's happening

HotMama: Kazzie, since when did you cared about Jin's feelings?

HotMama: You owe me 15 years of child labor …!

***Kazuya's eyes widen, then his face looked like 'The Scream' painting***

RedEyedScar: But you don't need that!

HotMama: What!? It's so hard to raise a child by yourself in the middle of the forest!

Guns_Roses: Got you there …you're also responsible for my mom's death …

Guns_Roses: You owe me to give me benefits …

RedEyedScar: Hey! I'm not going to waste my money for you!

HotMama: Anyway …I'll talk to Jin and Xiao …you're coming with me old man

RedEyedScar: You can't force me! Hahaha!

***Jun suddenly turns to Unknown***

RedEyedScar: Ok …O.o

**(RedEyedScar has signed out)**

**(HotMama has signed out)**

BeatyouUp: I'm joining family business xD

CoolGuy: Don't go!

BeatyouUp: Why?

CoolGuy: Nothing?

BeatyouUp: Fine then I'm going xD

CuteCyborg: Why?

BeatyouUp: Just to mess with my stupid cousin xD

**(BeatyouUp has signed out)**

CuteCyborg: ?

CoolGuy: T-T

Guns_Roses: Lolz …Kazamas …tsk tsk tsk

IKnowYou: I know right?

BoxingFreak: Uhh …

Fashionista123: Oh well … the fun is over …except for Draggy seeing to be enjoying his dance …

TheSilencer: hey! No way!

***Suddenly, Lee went inside Dragunov's room. They were talking, then suddenly Dragunov pushed Lee out of the room and closed the door***

Fashionista123: What's his problem?

TheSilencer: He wanted to use my computer for personal necessities

Guns_Roses: Oh not again …

CoolGuy: What necessities?

CuteCyborg: Hmm …

IKnowYou: I thought Jin was the only innocent guy here …

BoxingFreak: We better not disturb their innocent minds …

***Steve's eyes widen …like a wise wizard***

CoolGuy: Uhhh what?

TheSilencer: Oh crap! Lee is knocking on my door so hard!

***Dragunov looks annoyed and turns to the door***

TheSilencer: Got to sign out …I'll take care of this freak first

**(TheSilencer has signed out)**

Fashionista123: Aw! It's no fun when Jin, Xiaoyu, the Williams sisters and Draggy isn't around!

***Christie pouts her lips***

IKnowYou: Because you don't get to video them doing crazy things?

Fashionista123: How did you know!?

IKnowYou: I know things!

Guns_Roses: That's her every quote whenever we get shock to her future tell offs

BoxingFreak: Yeah …kinda creepy and annoying too

CoolGuy: Hehehehe xD really? I found it awesome

CuteCyborg: Ms. Zafina …I'm going on both sides …

IKnowYou: Well, if that's what you think of me …

IKnowYou: Want me to tell your future with Steve, Leo?

***Leo's eyes widen, and so was Steve***

**(Guns_Roses has signed out)**

**(BoxingFreak has signed out)**

IKnowYou: What about you Christie?

**(Fashionista123 has signed out)**

IKnowYou: I knew that would work xD

CuteCyborg: Because …you know things?

CoolGuy: And you're awesome and will tell us possible horrible future if we say something very bad for you?

***Alisa and Shin looked at the camera innocently***

IKnowYou: Uhh ….I'll let you kids have fun …chow!

**(IKnowYou has signed out)**

CuteCyborg: Aw …it's a shame to let Ms. Zafina log out …

CoolGuy: Well …am I not enough xD

CuteCyborg: :D

CoolGuy: Want to have coffee?

CuteCyborg: I don't know …I'm a bit worried for Lars …

CoolGuy: Want to visit him?

CuteCyborg: Would you mind? xD

CoolGuy: Well …it's ok …xD I was about to sign out anyway …

CuteCyborg: Ok bye xD

CoolGuy: Bye Alisa xD

**(CoolGuy and CuteCyborg logs out)**

…


End file.
